


Okapi Love

by Agheron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is best waifu, Breeding, But she's kind of a bitch here, Come Inflation, Crack Pairing, Cuckquean, Forgive me Isayama for i've sinned, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Okapi is hung af, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron
Summary: Armin decided to break up with Annie after a rocky, turbulent relationship he didn't want to stay in; not since he met HIM, the one who brought love and care to his life, the gentle giant (reasonably giant) now giving him what he needs. Annie for her part, isn't intent on letting Arlert go so easily... until she finds out who the other one is.OR: i saw the manga, and this shiet wouldn't leave my brain alone. Don't take it seriously, enjoy and crack up some jokes if you want.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Okapi Titan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Okapi Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i know Annie's probably not the one who said "i don't know what an okapi is" but i had to put the line in. Also this might or might not be a one shot on this absolutely cracky pair.
> 
> Oh, and the Marco/Titan Ymir thing was a passing thought. May give it a go but it's unlikely.

Armin let out a sigh on his way to the door, knowing very well who was the person behind it knocking loud and aggressively to the point it was a miracle the wooden surface didn't dent: the young blonde, barely twenty years old, pried it open just enough to glimpse at another golden haired, blue eyed individual glaring with a deep, hostile frown; the male felt grateful he left the chain lock when Annie tried to barge in growling in anger while Arlert retreated a few steps with a nervous glance behind himself.  
  
"Open the door asshole!" she hissed "Open it or i swear i'll kick it down!"  
  
"I'm not letting you in Annie!" he replied shakily "Just... just leave!"  
  
Leonhardt stiffened still stuck on the small opening, taking deep breaths while working her jaw staring daggers at the other blonde; after some tense moments the furious girl finally stepped back, trying to sound not too edgy when she spoke.  
  
"Alright, i'm calming down Armin." The blonde said attempting to be appeasing "Now... open the door."  
  
"Why are you here Annie?" he asked ignoring her request "Our relationship is ov..."  
  
"IT'S NOT FUCKING OVER!" she yelled "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DUMP ME WITH A FUCKING TEXT MESSAGE!"  
  
The short male looked down embarrassed at the accusation, but instantly lifted his eyes and fixed them on the again seething blonde.  
  
"It is, and t-this is why!" he replied as firmly as he could "Y-you're always... always bullying me Annie! And every time i try to break up you put the sorry pup act and i fall for it! But no more! I found someone who...!"  
  
Arlert froze mid sentence Leonhardt's eyes grew so large it seemed they'd pop out their sockets while she stood in place gaping at him until finally managing to connect mouth and brain.  
  
"So-someone else?! You were cheating on me you piece of shit?!" the blonde sputtered charging against the door "Who is she?! Who is she, i'm gonna kill that bitch?!"  
  
"Annie shut up" he pleaded looking around "He's taking a nap, you'll wake him if..."  
  
"OF COURSE I WANT TO WAKE HIM UP, SO I CAN..." she suddenly halted and stared at the male, confusion washing her anger away momentarily "W-w-wait... he?"  
  
"Y-y-yes, he!" the male replied lifting his chin in defiance "And if you don't like it, you can... oh, no it's nothing! G-go back to sleep babe!"  
  
"What?" Annie asked confused until she heard steps nearing and saw Armin back away a little as a big, strong hand unlocked the chain.  
  
The door opened and Leonhardt was met by a broad, heavily built chest slowly moving as its owner breathed so deeply she could almost listen the pectoral muscles expand: below them was the most sculpted set of abs the blonde had ever seen, whose sight was only surpassed by the sturdy looking bulge hardly contained inside a pair of boxers; the shock of the newcomer's appearance was such Leonhardt almost forgot what she intended until her pride forced the girl to rise and meet his gaze... only to gape in incredulity once more.  
  
"Wha... what the fuck?!" she babbled "Armin... is this a... a...?"  
  
"A titan, yes!" he hissed "I'm seeing a titan, and he's a much better partner than you!"

Annie blinked regaining her composure, surprised by Arlert's words (she was trying to say 'is this a joke') and quickly returning to the initial hostile position.  
  
"Are you fucking insane?!" she shrieked "You replace me with this... this pig headed thing?"  
  
The blonde pointed at the animalistic head crowning the creature's neck, of a deep burgundy tone with long ears and round black eyes; the titan didn't seem offended by the phrase, merely staring at the young woman indifferently, but Armin on the other hand stepped forward with clear rage in his handsome, nay, cute features.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT!" he shouted actually surprising the other blonde with his display of energy "HE'S AN OKAPI!"  
  
"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT A FUCKING OKAPI IS, YOU PRICK!" she retorted "AND WHO CARES, I'M SURE YOU'RE JUST DESPERATE TO GET MY ATTENTION YOU BROUGHT HOME THE FIRST THING YOU MET!"  
  
"OH NO LISTEN YOU...!" Armin started, only to be stopped when Okapi-kun put a hand on his shoulder "O-Okapi... what's wrong?"  
  
The titan, easily two or two and half heads taller than both blondes showed no trace of being angry with the intruder, although being part animal he wasn't very easy to read; however the male human seemed to calm when his huge boyfriend emitted a low groaning sound, anxiety fading from his still boyish features before nodding.  
  
"Yes... yes you're right. I'm sorry, i shouldn't... shouldn't let her get into my head." Arlert mumbled "Thanky you love."  
  
"Wait, you understand him?" Annie asked baffled "And what do you mean 'love'? You never even called me that and you go and one hour after dumping me..."  
  
"We've been seeing each other for months." Armin said silencing the girl who stared incredulously "I met him after one of our fights and... and he's been my emotional support since then. I actually... actually regret not ending our thing earlier so we... we could be together without hiding."  
  
"Are you fucking serious?!" the girl spat "Months?! Behind my back?! How dare you you slut!"  
  
"He's much better than you in everything!" the male shot back "Absolutely everything! Even sex... specially sex!"  
  
"Oh yeah? As if!" she said despective "I can make you moan whenever i want to, little coconut... what does he do? Munch leaves? How exciting!"  
  
Armin stepped forward, anger bubbling inside him again, but Okapi-kun stopped him with a hand on his chest followed by an acute whistling sound; the blonde frowned first, then looked shocked and gulped eyeing the girl.  
  
"You mean... you really mean it?" he asked in a high pitched tone "Now... in front of her? Just because...?" another whistle and Arlert blushed intensely "But darling, i don't know if i can..."

Big gentle fingers cupped his chin and the boy went mute as Okapi tilted his head backwards, the titan leaning closer until a long, thick and prehensile tongue came out: Armin moaned when it brushed his lips briefly then simply shoved inside his mouth, the human not even flinching at the sudden intrusion but instead pressing against the creature while Annie stared utterly flabbergasted.  
  
"Wh... what the fuck do you think you're doing you freaks?!" she hissed "I'm still here! Cut it out you two or i'll..."  
  
The blonde trembled in rage when they ignored her, yet also couldn't help a spark of dark interest the moment she spotted the bulge on Armin's throat as the titan's tongue moved inside; after what felt like an eternity the creature pulled out and the male took deep, noisy breaths showing a lewdly blissful expression: eyes unfocused and tongue lolling while softly humping on Okapi-kun's leg, Arlert blinked repeatedly before finally managing to pry his attention from the huge male to look at Leonhardt.  
  
"He said... he said we should show you we're serious and..." his voice became shaky but didn't break "Mate in front of you. Stay or leave Annie, i don't care, but close the damn door for fuck's sake."  
  
The other blonde stared in surprise due both the daring statement and the fact Armin actually swore; she gulped while the (supposed) couple looked at her and something triggered inside the girl who tutted and slammed the door shut, stomping towards a nearby armchair.  
  
"Think that's gonna intimidate me? Ha!" she sneered at them after sitting, arms and legs firmly crossed "Gonna have to try harder than that! As if you could be fucking this thing behind my back!"  
  
"Don't call him that!" Armin snarled "You...!"  
  
His protest was cut short when Okapi-kun grabbed his jersey's bottom and pulled it up exposing the blonde's slim body, earning a little embarrassed cry from Arlert while using a hand to lift him by the armpit; the other went to grasp the hem of his pants before another pull left the human nude in front of a frozen Annie, who stared as her (ex)boyfriend be lifted like he weighed nothing until his toned bubble butt was in front of the titan's snout.  
  
"H-honey..." he babbled ashamed "I'm not sure she... she should see how..."  
  
His phrase turned into a hearty squeal making Leonhardt jump on her butt as a wet noise began to float in the air coupled with Armin's heated gasps: the creature's hands lifted him by the chest to show the girl his erect penis twitching as the titan happily ate the blonde's ass, using his flexible tongue to dig deep into his bowels dragging out cute moans out the boy; suddenly the long pink organ appeared in sight, slithering like a snake from under the human's smooth testicles and coiling around his member while Annie stared, mouth agape at the titan's unexpected boldness. Yet her focus shifted quite fast, going from Armin shaking as Okapi-kun pleased both his front and rear to the monstrous bulge stretching the animal headed creature's boxers: the female gulped at the strongly pulsing member hidden behind a flimsy layer of fabric, wondering how big it really was when finally out; as if reading her mind Arlert bowed down although from his anxious whimpers he was simply too horny to wait anymore, grabbing and free the titan's huge dick from its 100% cotton prison.

There was a loud smack and Leonhardt gasped when Okapi-kun's enormous dong stood free, hitting Armin on the face when it sprung up after being confined in the underwear: however far from complaining the blonde eagerly grabbed the pulsing veiny shaft and started gobbling on it with needy moans of pleasure; Annie stared from the armchair, all anger long gone and replaced by incredulous excitement at seeing the male swallow the titan's leaking glans like it was the most delicious food in the world. The blonde chick looked with envy how Arlert was gently lowered on the humongous erection, his okapi headed lover grunting hotly as the slim boy gagged with cock: Armin didn't seem bothered by having such a vast amount of manhood stretch his throat, making no effort to be spared from swallowing the throbbig member but instead using both hands to stroke it as his lover began moving him up and down; Okapi-kun meanwhile kept savouring Armin's tight ass whilst tongue-squeezing his stiff dick making him moan cutely on the huge member he was sucking so anxiously.  
  
Leonhardt watched in a feverish trance, curled into a ball on her seat while rubbing both legs together while panting quietly at the display of energy the titan/human couple put in their sex: licking her lips unconsciously the blonde slowly moved a hand towards the tight pants she wore, swallowing thickly when Okapi-kun pushed Armin a bit lower further stuffing him with cock; Annie's fingers reached the soft folds of her pussy and she felt surprised at how drenched it was down there, having to pull and see for herself the amount of fluids coating the slim digits. Never in her life the blonde thought she'd get so aroused from seeing her boyfriend be sexually taken by another male, let alone a titan; yet the proof was undeniable, and Annie couldn't bother to worry about it when the creature pulled Arlert up once more and the blonde coughed but showed no sign of discomfort as his lover easily held him by the thighs, spreading the boy's legs to leave him exposed: Armin panted pleadingly when the titan's quivering boner frotted on his rear, the human's arms circling the beast headed creature's neck to steady himself.  
  
"Okapi, you're so huge and hot... oh wait!" he said, eyeing the tall male with a little shame "I-i-i forgot to bring a condom after you proposed this... just let me down and i'll..."  
  
A little groan from the titan cut him off followed by several animal noises, Arlert's face getting even redder as the other 'spoke' while his blue eyes grew bigger; once the other finised his speech Armin let out a little tender whimper before controlling himself and glancing at Annie who stared unable to understand.  
  
"But... but are you sure?" he asked with a thin voice "You don't have to..." there was a little whistle and Arlert shook his head "No no, i want it too, but... you don't need to go so far to prove her we..."  
  
"Alright time out!" Leonhardt piped in, unfolding her legs "What's going on? What does it... i mean he, sorry... what does he want?"  
  
"Are you touching yourself Annie?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" she replied hastily taking her hand out her panties "What did he say?"  
  
Armin avoided making eye contact with his ex, shifting a bit still held by the legs while feeling the erect member pulse on his entrance.  
  
"Okapi wants to do it raw" he explained to the blonde "and cum inside me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do you mean 'so'?" he asked frowning "Didn't you ever pay attention during sex ed?"  
  
"No."

Armin sighed, biting his lip in slight embarrassment at having to explain such things despite already being nude, spread and having had his ass eaten in front of the blushing girl; he then shut his eyes and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, telling the other what she should know.  
  
"Titans are able to breed with humans of any gender" he told the girl and she made a confused noise "They can get a human pregnant regardless of them being male or female, or the titan's own original gender... remember Marco Bodt?"  
  
"The guy who was always in a hurry and left things half done?" she asked "What about him?"  
  
"He's been dating a titan for like three years now." Arlert informed her "A female titan, Ymir. She looks a bit strange, like a quadruped goblin but... the thing is she wanted children yet he wasn't sure so always avoided cumming inside her until she suddenly grew a dick and... well, Marco's like three months pregnant with their fifth child due titan offspring being born after about three or four months; he's okay with it though, since titan/human children are very... very looked after by the government due their physical performance and skill, and Ymir's spoiling him like you can't imagine too."  
  
"Hold the fuck up!" Annie said lifting both hands "SHE got HIM pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, that's what i'm saying!" Armin replied anxiously "And now Okapi wants to... to..."  
  
The blonde male gulped softly, heart racing at the notion of carrying his beloved Okapi-kun's baby and realizing there was nothing to doubt at, leaning to look adoringly at him then giving a loving peck on the side of the tall titan's face.  
  
As if it was a prearranged signal the creature brought Arlert down in a fluid motion, swiftly shoving the thick glans inside the boy's twitching anus making him cry and curl his toes: the human's eyes went slightly crossed, teeth clenched as his partner started pumping with good speed, burying deeper and deeper into him with each stroke of his powerful hips; in front of them Annie gawked enraptured, witnessing the imposing member slide in and out Armin with a slick noise she echoed with the eager fingering of her vulva. Leonhardt's face was red as a tomato, brain divided between the imperious need to masturbate and admiring the humongous prick shoved hard into her former boyfriend's ass: it looked at least as long as her forearm and certainly thicker, to the point she wondered how was Armin could take it the way he did even if Okapi-kun was the one moving; the human male hung from his neck open legged and cock hard and bouncing, small jets of precum falling on the floor as Arlert was pistoned mercilessly upon the titan's inhumanly big length, shaking like a leaf with each slam of that huge dick on his bowels.  
  
"O-O-Okapi d-darling you're so much more e-excited today!" the blonde moaned gleefully "You're... always passionate b-b-but now it's on another l-level! And doing it raw... it makes my mind m-m-melt! Baby screw me till i go s-s-stupid, break me!"  
  
"Okapi is..." Annie thought as her fingers sank deeper into her womanhood "Gods Okapi's so huge... he'd split me... in half..."

The titan huffed fiercely as he pounded Armin, sweat coating his muscular body while pumping upwards while the other male moaned openly at being bred: suddenly he let go of Arlert's thighs to hook his elbows behind the blonde's knees, hands latching on the human's nape to slowly, agonisingly push him further down in an effort to get the whole thing inside; the boy descended on the thick shaft with a crooked smile, eyes unfocused whilst gurgling and groaning as he was forced onto the enormous cock until a sudden thrust buried it to the hilt and Armin let out a sharp cry mixed with laughter. In that instant the human's stiff member pulsed and small ropes of cum erupted from it, the boy moaning like a bitch in heat as he came while Okapi-kun started to slam him down: the beastly titan's hips swung like a battering ram, pummeling the ecstatic blonde with unwavering energy while the human clenched on the huge member desperately, urging his animalistic lover to breed him once and for all as Annie masturbated openly in front of them, fantasizing about having the imposing creature do the same to her; the girl wasn't interested in getting Armin back anymore, her blue eyes going from the enormity skewering the male blonde to Okapi's strong arms to the long tongue slipping out to enter Arlert's mouth, the human whimpering in joy at the slimy organ's touch.  
  
Then as she watched the creature stepped forward, slowly closing the distance between them while his partner shook in his steel grasp, panting his name like a mantra whilst Leonhardt's pants were hurriedly pulled down to show her moist vagina: the titan growled in what seemed a smug tone and the human female moaned, eyes fixed on the big pair of balls slapping against Armin's buttcheeks with a loud wet noise, two tankards full of cum she imagined thick and warm; they grew larger with each step Okapi made until the couple was right in front of the horny girl, who was sprawled on the armchair feverishly shoving fingers in her juice dripping womanhood. Annie's mouth watered at the huge testicles' approach, leaning forward panting loudly mouth open and tongue out to steal a taste of those sweaty, beautiful hot orbs; yet when the blonde was on the verge of savouring them, so close she felt their warmth inviting her to lap the everloving crap outta them Okapi pulled back with a little grunt leaving the girl staring in desperation, so lost she almost didn't hear Armin speak.  
  
"No... touching!" the male chastised her between lewd moans "You c-can only... only watch Annie! That was the d-deal! He's MY man!"  
  
"Armin please..." she begged shamelessly "i'll do anyth-"  
  
"NO! You won't t-touch him!" he retorted and Okapi whistled "And he... he still remem... oh fuuuuck... remembers you... c-called him pig headed!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" the blonde blurted full of regret "I was pissed and didn't know what he was! Please Armin i know you're a good man, don't leave me like this!"  
  
"Watch Annie!" Arlert cried ignoring her plea, trembling as he felt Okapi-kun reach his peak "That's all... all you'll can do! Watch him... breed me! Watch me get p-p-pregnant with his child! WATCH ANNIE, WATCH!"  
  
The human's mouth opened wide, a shrill scream of pure ecstasy pouring out of his throat when Okapi-kun roared deep and hoarse while slamming him down on the humongous dong pulsing as the firsts jets of cum exploded inside the blonde triggering his simultaneous orgasm: semen gushed out the boy's erection, sliding down his twitching penis and testicles to land on the titan's huge balls as they pumped upwards forcing stream after stream of fertile spunk into the human; a joyous delight enveloped Arlert as he felt his lover's seed pour inside his bowels in a ceaseless discharge, cumming like a hose to prove his love for him.

In front of them and utterly paralysed Leonhardt sat barely breathing, each fiber on her body focused on searing the image of Armin's completely blissful face and Okapi's powerful muscles tensing as he threw loads of semen inside the human: the girl panted quietly, sweat running down her body as she recorded every detail of the boy's belly beginning to expand as the titan's true cumming capacity was shown, pouring what seemed litres of seed into Arlert who moaned in absolute delight; for his part the creature emitted a low, cute sounding call even Annie understood in meaning as they faced each other with loving expressions before their mouths locked in a slow and tender kiss. It was then the human felt a wave of envy and need course through her breaking the spell and Leonhardt looked down to see she had four fingers shoved in to the knuckles; the female pulled them out, staring incredulous at the amount of sticky fluids coating them then at the transparent liquid sprayed on her thighs, the seat and also the floor making her eyes widen in realization: she'd cum as well at some point, so enraptured in the show she didn't even notice or feel it which far from sating the thirst made her burn and ache more than when it all started.  
  
"A-Armin..." she whispered in a begging, totally unusual tone "I... i didn't... please, i need it just a little..."  
  
"Go home." he cut her off as Okapi-kun carefully held him in a kind hug "You've seen we love each other. You've seen my beautiful, precious Okapi give me what you could never, but it's far from over; we'll continue in the bedroom, but i don't want you there. It's time for us to make love in our bed, and i won't share that."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Annie, i won't budge anymore; that Armin is gone." the blonde said "Maybe, maybe someday if you behave i'll let you watch again but for now it's over. Now leave, we'll clean your mess later..." there was an okapi noise and Arlert smiled "Well, Okapi will clean it up: he says i'll be too tired to move once he's done with me."  
  
Leonhardt gulped, knowing there was no way in hell she'd convince her ex to share some Okapi love for the time being; defeated, she slowly pulled her pants up, grimacing at the uncomfortable, cold and sticky wetness they had from the previous unnoticed orgasm then headed for the door: just when she was about to leave the blonde turned to look at him, unable to help a last desperate move.  
  
"If i... if i behave well with you two..." she said in a shaky hopeful tone "Would you... would you consider...?"  
  
She left the phrase hanging, too tense to keep speaking, and the male looked at her with faint interest; after what seemed like an eternity, Armin shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.  
  
"Perhaps. I don't know... it doesn't depend just on me. Goodbye Annie."  
  
The girl's fingers tightened on the door's handle and she nodded absently then left, the couple staying there a few seconds before Okapi-kun made a low whistling sound.  
  
"Yes, i'm sure she'll come back." Armin said "I'd be surprised if she doesn't text me tomorrow or even tonight asking to watch us again; i'll delay it a bit of course, since you won't let go of me till we're fully satisfied, right big guy?" Okapi-kun made an approving noise "That's my man, always ready for more."

On their way to the bedroom the titan growled and Arlert hummed in response, sighing once the beast headed individual gently laid him on the mattress on all fours and pulled out: a pleasured moan escaped him as he felt the warm seed pour out of his ass before rolling over to watch the imposing looking creature as he climbed on the bed as well; Okapi-kun repeated the noise and Armin smiled, brushing his snout adoringly.  
  
"Well yes, i'm considering letting Annie have a taste of your skills." the human admitted "It's not just me being kinky though: you changed me for the better since we met, and maybe... maybe you can change her too; you see, Annie's not that bad, just... needs a bit of contention and guidance." the titan rose an eyebrow letting out a whistle and Armin chuckled "Of course i'm a bit jealous of the idea of having you fuck her, that's why i'm making her earn it from the very beginning: it'll be a test of endurance and patience, but the reward is... so worth it."  
  
The other tilted his head, then delicately placed a big hand on the blonde's belly while making a low, almost shy grunt Arlert beamed at; the human brought Okapi-kun down and kissed him deeply, feeling the tip of the titan's cock poke on his entrance.  
  
"I can't wait for that either." Armin said full of tender joy "We'll be one happy, happy family... my beloved Okapi."  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAPI LOVE FTW


End file.
